Change my mind
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Draco saves Hermione and that leads them onto an adventure of emotions. Can Hermione change her mind about Draco and can Draco change her mind? AU DMHG FLUFF! dont read if you want lots of action. dracoxhermione 4ever!
1. Chapter 1:saved

Hermione Granger woke on a beautiful Saturday morning happy and alert. She was sixteen and would be entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione stretched and then went to take a shower.

She was meeting her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, at Diagon Alley today to look for school supplies. Hermione got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her friends haven't seen her since the beginning of summer and she was sure they would be surprised. Hermione's usual mane of untamable curls had turned into soft waves around her face. Her teeth were straight and pearly white. She had even grown some noticeable curves.

Hermione smiled at her reflection then brushed her teeth and went to change. She wore a soft pink peasant blouse that skimmed the top of her hip hugger jeans and high top black converse. She stuffed the list of supplies in her back pocket and then headed towards the bus station.

She walked to Diagon Alley and waited in front of Gringotts. And of course Harry and Ron were late. She sighed and studies the list of supplies. Hermione had just started to plan the day out in her head when a strong wind blew the paper from her hands.

She started to walk the way she thought it had blown when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you lose this miss?" Hermione turned around and choked. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her holding her list. And he was smiling, not smirking, not leering, smiling!

"What no snarky comments Malfoy?" she smirked. She had been a little thrown about how good he looked. His usual slicked back blond hair was hanging a little longer than his ears and it was shiny and natural. His eyes were the same blue gray and he had grown muscular. She tried not to look to long at his chest though through the t-shirt he was wearing.

What she had missed though was that Draco was looking at her with mutual interest.

"Granger?" Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times like a gold fish and Hermione had to stifle her giggles.

"School hasn't been out that long Malfoy. You think you could remember Me." she scoffed. Draco scowled and handed her the list.

"I just didn't think you could actually get your hair to not look like it got caught in a weed whacker Granger." He spat then stalked off.

Hermione didn't move. _He didn't call me a mud blood _she thought._ Why didn't he? _Little did she know that a few stores down Draco was asking himself the same thing.

"Hey, Hermione!" some one called behind her. It was Harry and Ron. She waved to them.

"Hello Ron, Harry. Did you have a good summer?" she asked brightly, though her mind was still on Draco.

"Yeah, Harry has been over at the Burrow. We've been playing non stop Quidditch, you know to practice for this year." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. They went to Gringotts and Hermione exchanged her muggle money for some wizard money. Harry picked up some of his money and they were off. First they went to get there new robes and some quills and parchment. Next to get potions and things. Last they went to get there books.

"We made pretty good time." Hermione said while checking her wrist watch. They had only been there for a couple of hours and they had already finished.

"Let's go to the Quidditch shop. I need another Chudley Cannons poster. Pig ate mine." Ron said pointing to down the street. Hermione groaned. She absolutely detested being around those two when they were talking about Quidditch it was like she didn't even exist.

"I'm going to go look for some ingredients for a potion I want to try. I'll meet you here in a half an hour." She took off without waiting for an answer.

Hermione took out the address of a magic shop that she had asked one of the shop keeps about. She wanted to try and make a potion that would make a dreamless sleep. Hermione had been having nightmares recently and wondered if the potion would help.

She wasn't paying attention as she took a wrong turn into a dark alley. When she looked up again she gasped. She knew this place it was Knockturn Alley. Hermione turned to go but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Well, what do we have here? A pretty girl in this place. You must be lost sweetheart." A gruff voice belonging to an even more gruff body. The man was dressed in a dirty black cloak and his mangy grey hair was tied in a band at his neck. He was covered in dirt and he had stubble.

"I am not lost now let go." She said as forcefully as she could but her voice shook at the end.

"You scared? Why don't you come with me and we'll find your way back home." He sneered and started to pull Hermione down the dark alley.

Hermione stood her footing and tried to pry her arm out of his grip. "No, let go." He growled and pushed her up against a wall.

"Fine, have it your way. I don't care where we go." The man slid his hands over the side of her body. Hermione jumped and tried to push him off. She finally saw that he wasn't going to budge.

"HELP!" She screamed. The man raised his hand to slap her but he was pushed off.

"Don't touch her." the voice was familiar. Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her behind his body shielding her.

"Says who?" the man spat moving forward.

"Draco Malfoy and if you want to take this to my father then be my guest." He drawled like it was no big deal, but he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The man gaped and bowed his head. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy, sir. I won't bother her again." Then he jogged off back into the shadows.

Draco didn't say a word but pulled Hermione out of the darkness and into the light of Diagon Alley. When they were far enough inside Draco let go of her hand and turned to her.

"You okay Granger?" he drawled but there was a flicker of concern in his eyes.

Hermione adjusted her clothes and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Draco." Then she froze.

"Did you just call me Draco?" he smirked. Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

"No don't be ridiculous Malfoy." She said quickly.

"Okay, then. See you around." He said then walked off. But he paused. "Hermione." He added quietly then he was gone.

Hermione walked off completely unaware of her surroundings. _He said my name. Like he thought I was an actual person _she thought. She had no idea why this made her so happy. Hermione chalked it up to finally be rid of years of torment.

Then she noticed she was in front of the Quidditch shop. Ron and Harry came out minutes later. It took her a moment to comprehend that they were there.

"Hello, Hermione?" Harry asked waving his hand in her face. She shook her head to get rid of the brain cloud and then smiled.

"Hey guys get anything interesting?" she asked. They exchanged a queer look and then continued to tell her what they had gotten. She nodded at the appropriate moments but her thoughts were still on Draco.

He had saved her. That had to mean something. He wouldn't save someone you hate. But then what was there relationship now? Were they friends? No. well maybe in the future if he didn't act like a glorified asshole all the time.

Soon the day was over and she said goodbye to her friends to head home. The trip to school was tomorrow and she was tired. When she got home she said goodnight to her parents and changed into her favorite nightgown.

It was an old red one with strawberries on it. It went a little higher then mid thigh and showed off her cleavage. In truth it was her only pair of pajamas. Hermione was about to get into bed when a tap at he window caught her attention.

She opened it and a gray tawny owl swooped in. it landed on her desk dropped a letter and then flew out. Hermione opened the letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been placed as head prefect of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will have your own dormitory to share with one other Head prefect.

You will begin your duties on September 1.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione squealed. She was going to be head prefect. This was great. This year was going to be great. Hermione smiled and hopped into bed. She wanted to be refreshed and ready for school.

What she wasn't ready for was the night she dreamed about a beautiful fair haired boy who saved her from the monsters in her nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2:new friend

Hermione woke with a start. She had just dreamt about kissing Malfoy! And she had liked it! Hermione closed her eyes and tried to still her frantic heart.

He had been so close. His bright blue eyes shining with love. Hermione scoffed. Even if they were being civil to each other he would never love her.

She was surprised how bad that made her feel. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

She got up and showered. She changed into a jean miniskirt and a fitted blue tee. She wore her high-tops and then put her hair half up and half down.

Her and her parents loaded all her stuff in the car and drove to the train station. Hermione made it to platform 9 3/4 in perfect time. She loaded her stuff on the train and went to find a compartment. Not many people were there yet so she found an empty one and slid into the corner seat.

Hermione was drifting off just when the door to the compartment slid open and she snapped her eyes open. The person who stood there was non other then the boy who was in every one of her dreams last night.

"Draco?" she gasped. He smirked and sat across from her.

"So, are we on a first name basis now or was that just a reflex?" he asked.

Hermione blushed and turned her head out the window. "I don't know. I do know that I don't want to be fighting with you the whole year again especially if we end up sharing a dorm." She said quietly.

Draco was thoughtful. She thought he left so she turned and almost screamed. He was about two inches from her face.

"Well, I would love to shorten the list of people who want to kill Me." he breathed. "So, yes I would like to be friends Hermione." He kissed her cheek and then got up. "Oh and I believe we are in the same dormitory. Don't go all crazy about it. See you tonight."

_He smells like peppermint, peppermint and oak _she thought.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing?" the voice caught her off guard. She didn't realize she was leaning over so she fell to the floor off the compartment.

"Ow." She groaned sitting back on her seat. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they were doubled over. "Thanks for scaring me."

After there were over their little fit they wiped away the tears and sat down across from her. Hermione refused to look at them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be like that Mione." Ron whined. She smiled at her nickname. "You have to admit that that was pretty funny."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't laugh at others people's misfortune Ron." She snapped but she had already forgiven him.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door. Hermione's heart leaped and then fell, it was only Ginny.

"Hello Hermione how was your summer?" she asked brightly while bouncing down on the seat. Hermione felt an involuntary smile come to her face.

_Well the last day was pretty good _she thought. "It was fine. How was yours?" she said out loud.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "A whole summer of boys. I wish you hadn't gone on holiday with your parents." But Hermione noticed the quick glance to Harry.

Something told Hermione that she didn't mind one bit about Harry being over all summer.

The trip was long but fun. Hermione got caught up with all of her friends and lots of people popped into say hello. After they had all changed into their robes, the Hogwarts train came to a stop and the four friends piled into a horseless carriage.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all that I became Head prefect. I get my own dorm and everything." Hermione said just before they got to the castle.

"That's great Hermione, how could you forget something like that?" Harry scolded.

Hermione giggled, her thoughts have been elsewhere the past few days.

In the great hall the sorting hat sang its songs and then sorted through all the first years. Dumbledore stood up at the end and the hall was hushed.

"Welcome back old students and welcome for the first time the new students. I don't want to keep you from your food in fear of my life so dig in." he clapped his hand and the table filled with food.

Hermione caught herself looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. _He's very handsome. _What was that? Hermione mentally slapped herself. She would not think of Draco as handsome.

Draco glanced up and smirked. Hermione blushed and bowed her head. _Oh no. Just calm down _she commanded herself. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _How is he affecting me like this?_

"Hermione are you okay?" Neville Longbottom asked next to her. She pulled together a weak smile and then turned back to her food.

For the rest of dinner Hermione didn't even dare to sneeze in the direction of the Slytherin table. Once everyone was stuffed to near explosion Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall.

"Well, I hope that you all had an enjoyable meal." There was murmurs of 'yes' and he continued. "I just want to remind all students that the forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that no magic will be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch try outs will be held the second week of the term. Anyone that is interested in playing contact Madam Hootch. Thank you. I wish to see the following head prefects; Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Goodnight."

The other prefects started to lead the way to the different House Dorms. Hermione got up slowly, said goodnight to her friends and then headed to the front of the hall.

Susan, Terry and Draco were already there. Draco gave her a small smile which she returned ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"So, you know that you will be sharing dorms with one other house. Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with Slytherin. Now I know that they are some issues between the houses but I hope you will pull together for unity." He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes Professor." They said in unison.

"Good now Twinkle will show you to your rooms, Mr. Boot and Ms. Bones. And tweet will show you to your rooms Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." He waved them off to a couple of house elves than disappeared down a corridor.

"Shall we." Tweet said gesturing to the door. Hermione nodded.

"So did I not tell you that we were going to be together? Good thing we called a truce on the train or we probably would have killed each other." Draco commended himself following the tiny houself up the five flights of stairs to the dormitory.

Hermione rolled her eyes to cover up the battle within her stomach, apparently the butterflies were turning into dragons and there one mission was to rip out her insides.

"Yes, you know all Master Draco." She joked. He smiled.

"That is all powerful, Slytherin prince Draco to you." He quipped. She giggled.

He was being enormously nice and she liked this side of Draco. They finally came to a portrait of a knight on a white stallion.

"Password you scurvy knave, trying to run off with this young maiden. You fiend." The knight shouted pointing the lance at Draco.

Draco glared and Hermione laughed at the look on his face. "Good sir this young Knave was not running away with me, he has rescued Me." she played along.

Draco gave her a curious look. The Knight seemed to be stunned by this. Then he turned to Draco and bowed on his horse.

"I am sorry good Knight. I would never have thought a ruffian like you could be with a beautiful and fair maiden such as she." Hermione blushed at this comment and Draco grinned at her.

"Yes, I forgive you know may we enter the room." He said getting a little impatient.

"Oh yes, you two get to make your own password. Let's hear it then." The knight ordered.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Well, what do you think?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "How about a Chinthe? It's the ancient protector of certain Asian cultures; it's said to be half snake, half dragon. It would be fitting for a snake and a lion to be sharing a dorm."

Draco shrugged. "Okay, Chinthe then." He told the knight.

"Good show, welcome to your dorm good lady and knight." The portrait swung open revealing a beautiful living room.

There was a roaring fire. Around the fire were a couch and two armchairs. There was an ornate braided rug on the floor. On both sides of the room was a staircase.

"The stairs lead you to your rooms. Mr. Malfoy yours is on the right, Ms. Granger yours is on the left. You share a bath but you each have your own shower and toilet. Have a goodnight." Tweet informed them before she jumped out the portrait hole and it swung closed behind her.

They stood in silence for a moment and then Draco yawned. "Well, goodnight Hermione. We start classes tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep." He grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight Draco." Then she went up to her room. The oak door had a gold dragon on the front of it. She pushed the door open. The room had a huge canopy bed and it was all in red and gold.

Her trunks were at the foot of her bed. She stifled a yawn and changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed.

She tossed and turned in bed for hours before she got up and went to get a book from the shelf in the living room.

Hermione walked straight to the bookshelf without looking around. She finally decided on the very top of the shelf and reached for it. Her nightgown rode up to just below her bottom and she got the book.

Hermione turned around and had a mini stroke. Draco was sitting on the couch a little wide eyed. He seemed to realize this because he wiped the look off his face and replaced it with a smirk.

"Nice pj's Hermione." Hermione felt the blush creep up her neck.

"Um, Draco I didn't see you there." She laughed nervously hoping he didn't see much.

"I gathered that. Hermione?" he stood up and crossed the space between them with a few steps. "If you wanted me like that you just have to ask." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Hermione stopped breathing. He was very close. The book was pressed between her chest and his stomach. Yeah, he was that tall. He was leaning over her fanning her face with his breath.

"Draco…" she breathed.

Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

He leaned down to her, his cheek pressed against hers. "I was kidding Hermione but I would like to spend more time with you, as more than friends. Think about it." Then he swiftly kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Hermione slid to the floor against the book case. She knew that her cheeks were flushed. She put her hand to her chest to feel it flurried beats.

Hermione shook her head and shakily walked to her room. She fell into bed. One thing was going through her head. _Wow._

She could deny it no longer. She, Hermione Granger, had feelings for Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3:something more

Hermione was hurrying through her shower; she had overslept and now only had five minutes to get ready without being late for classes.

She ran to her room and dried her hair with magic and changed into her robes. She had just grabbed her books and flown out of her room when she plowed into someone.

She was on top of Draco. He was smiling at her.

"So is this how you answer with a yes?" he asked. Hermione blushed then stood up, she held out her hand to Draco to help him up. He took it and stood. "Are you late or something?"

Hermione gasped. "I'm going to be late for potions." She started to make a run for the door, when something caught her hand.

"Don't worry, we have it together. I wanted to hear the answer to my question last night." He said. He dropped her hand.

Hermione blushed again. She could see that that was going to be a frequent happening around him.

"I don't know Draco, I was thinking about it last night and I really want to but we've been enemies for so long. How would it work?" she said breathless. He considered that.

"People change Hermione, and it would work if we want it to work." He argued.

Hermione stared at him. This could not be the same Draco Malfoy that she punched in third year. This was a different Draco. If she had given him the chance to be friends why could they not be more than that?

"Yes." She mumbled. "Yes, I would like to get to know you more Draco. As more than friends."

He beamed at her then he tugged her into his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"You won't regret this." Then he touched their lips together softly. Hermione returned the kiss.

"Were going to be late." She sighed. He chuckled and picked up his things heading towards the portrait hole leading her by the hand.

"Don't worry Hermione, remember your with the Slytherin Prince." She laughed.

The jogged all the way to the dungeons. Draco pushed Hermione behind his body like he had in Knockturn Alley. It felt like he was protecting her. If Hermione had a choice between a dirty guy in an alley and a pissed off Snape, she would have chosen the guy in the alley.

Draco pushed open the dungeon door. All the heads turned toward them. Snape snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes.

"A detention Ms. Granger." Snape snapped. Hermione's mouth opened to retort but she was beat to the punch.

"Professor Snape she was with me. We had to stop a couple of second years from throwing dung bombs on the third floor. I am sorry that we are late but we couldn't just leave those Gryffindor without punishing them." He added a little emphasis on Gryffindors.

Snape's eyes lit up and a small sneer worked its way onto his face. "Well, I hope that you gave them a fitting punishment. Take your seat quickly then." He growled.

They hurried to a seat together. The students in the class were gaping at them. Especially a certain Ron Weasley who looked like an over ripe tomato.

"I think there a little shocked that we are actually being nice to each other." Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth while scratching down the potion instructions for next class.

"I think there more surprised that Snape didn't give me a months detention and cut out my tongue." Hermione whispered back.

He chuckled and they worked in silence. Hermione went back to ten minutes ago in her mind and relived the kiss over and over again.

It was much different than any other kiss she has ever had. Even though she wasn't much of an expert on that particular subject, Viktor Krum didn't even compare in her opinion though.

The kiss said a lot of things. Draco Malfoy was not one to step around and reveal his feeling, other than anger, so he had to show them through physical actions.

"Class I want a three foot essay on the differences between frog root and lizard root. Due next class." Snape said then stalked into his office.

She sighed in relief that class was over. Her next class would Ancient Runes.

"I'll see you at lunch." she said turning to Draco. He nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him then walked out of the dungeon. Before she had even got to the stairs though she was pulled into an alcove and pushed roughly up against the wall.

"What the he-." she started but stopped when she saw who her captor was. "Parkinson?" Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of Hermione with a glare that would scare Snape.

"Stay away from Draco you little Mud blood." She spat.

Hermione returned the glare and put her hands on her hips. "And what if I don't you Pug? Are you going to hex me?" she scoffed. "You couldn't curse me to save your life."

Pansy balked. "You can't talk to me you piece of muggle born trash."

"I think I just did, now if you excuse me I have a class to get to." Hermione picked up her books that had fallen out of her bag and turned on her heel.

She was still bristling from the argument t lunch when she slammed her books on the ground by the bench making pour Neville jump a foot in the air.

"Ooooh that little pug gets on my nerves, just one good hex between the eyes. Just one." she growled stabbing at the potatoes on her plate.

"Um, Hermione why are you angry and why are taking it out on the poor vegetable?" a voice near her ear asked.

Hermione jumped but then calmed down when she turned around. She gave Draco a quick smile but then frowned.

"It's nothing just an annoying problem that I need to take care of." Draco gave her an odd look but then shrugged.

"Okay, I was thinking since we have an early Hogsmeade weekend we could go together for our first official date." He was standing in his confident and arrogant pose as usual but there was a hint of unease in his eyes.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I don't know…" Draco faltered.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll see you around." His voice was full of hurt and he covered it up with a cough. Hermione grabbed the bottom of his robe and pulled him back.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you Draco." She smiled. He grinned but then smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I guess I deserved that. See you later beautiful." He said then kissed her on the cheek and went to the Slytherin table.

Hermione went back to her seat until she heard a shriek from just behind her. She jumped out of her seat and drew her wand, ready for a battle but all she saw was Ginny with her mouth open. Everyone in the great hall had turned to look this way, Draco was watching with a blank expression but a small smile was pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Hermione…oh my…Draco…Merlin…talk now." She choked out; Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the hall and towards the lake. They didn't stop running for a full three minutes and then when they finally got to the edge of the lake they had to catch their breath.

"Why was Draco kissing you? Is he nice now? Do you like him? Do I have to kick his ass? Did he make a move on you? Does Harry know? Does Ron know? Do you love him? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? What is going on?" she blurted, before Hermione had even caught her breath.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently while Hermione did something as rude as breathing. Finally she stood up and glared at Ginny.

"What do you think your doing? I was eating lunch. You don't just drag someone out of the hall and then run all the way to the lake. It's rude. I thought your mum taught you better than that." She scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione answer my questions. Do you like him?" she repeated more forcefully.

Hermione squared her shoulders and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Yes, we are dating now can I please get my lunch before-." the bell rang for the students to get to classes and Hermione groaned.

Ginny gaped at her. "YOU'RE DATING!?" she screeched. She paused then flew at Hermione and hugged her making her breath come out in a big whoosh.

Hermione hugged her back smiling. She was glad she had a girl friend that so understood sometimes. Then she pushed Ginny away.

"You are so lucky that I have Herbology next." Then she started the short journey to the green house. She smiled to herself. _one friend down _she thought to herself _now just my boyfriends worst enemy and…Ron._


	4. Chapter 4:duel

Hermione walked into Defense against the Dark arts and sat down in the front. She took out her books, quills and parchment and arranged them neatly on her desk.

Soon Ron and Harry would walk through the door and she had to tell them. Hermione took a deep breath trying to still her trembling nerves.

"Hey Hermione, what was up in Potions? I thought I saw you talking to Malfoy. Talking!" Ron sat down next to her and laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yeah, I don't think you've ever talked to Malfoy…ever." Harry said sitting on the other side of her.

Hermione glared. "I can talk to whomever I want to. Just because you two seem to have a problem with it doesn't mean I will stop." She snapped.

They looked at her shocked. "You…were talking to Malfoy?" Ron gasped clenching his hands into fists.

"Yes, actually were dating." Hermione said indignantly.

There was a pause. "Well, apparently Parkinson didn't get the message." Harry said looking to the back of the room.

Hermione turned around and growled through clenched teeth. Draco was seating in his seat trying to escape the tentacles, of one Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was about to go up and smack the ugly pug around when the professor entered the room.

"Please take your seats.' A tall witch said crisply walking to the front of the class. "Today since you have already had five years of this class and I'm sure that you are all deathly sick of it, we will be doing wizard duels. Now all you go to a side of the room. Slytherins on the right. Gryffindor on the left. Hurry now!"

Everyone scrambled to follow her orders. She then proceeded to shrink the desks and create a small stage that ran from one end of the room to the other.

"Now let me see." She read off a piece of parchment. "Our first duel will be between Ms. Pansy Parkinson and Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione grinned. Pansy smirked and hopped onto the stage. Hermione was about to go on when someone grabbed her arm.

"What Harry? She asked exasperatedly. She wanted to crush that dog into the dust.

He smirked. "I just wanted to remind you that murder is illegal." Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't kill…I maim." She wrenched her hand from his grip and stood opposite Pansy.

"Now remember the rules. This is not a real Wizard duel. No injuring of any kind. Anyone who does will get a week of detention and thirty points from their house. Please shake hands bow to each other and begin on three."

Hermione bowed infinitesimally keeping her eyes on Pansy. "1…2…"

Pansy didn't wait for three. "_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted. Hermione flew back and landed on her tail bone. She cried out but got back up.

"_Rictusempra!"_ a jet of silver light came out and hit Pansy in the stomach, she doubled over and her breath came out in wheezes. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Pansy flew back against the wall. She slid to the floor. Pansy didn't even wait to stand up.

"_Surpensortia!_" she screamed. Hermione gasped as a long black snake slithered of Pansy's wand and straight towards her. Hermione realized this was the same spell that Draco had used on Harry in second year.

"Hermione!" she heard someone yell and had a nagging thought that it was Draco but she was a bit busy being stared down by a viper.

"Don't move Ms. Granger!" The professor ordered her. All Hermione could do was nod. The professor said a spell under her breath and the snake disappeared.

Hermione didn't have any time to process this because she was being tackled to the ground.

"You stupid little Mud blood. You're not good enough for him. He doesn't really care about you. You're nothing to him, nothing!" Pansy screamed pushing her down and trying to throw a punch.

Hermione punched her in the nose before she was pulled off of her. Pansy was being carried off by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco hurried to her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly checking her over for injuries.

The class was watching Pansy try to fight her way out of the two boys grip trying to get back to Hermione, screaming profanities at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, I'm good. Did I get a good shot in?" she asked shakily.

Draco smiled at her, seeing that she was alright. "Yes, I can't believe that she played so dirty."

Hermione shrugged and adjusted her clothes. "I can believe it. I just can't believe that she tackled me."

He frowned. "Yeah, she went way too far with that. I need to have a little chat with her."

Hermione giggled. "I don't think that she's going to show her face for a couple of days. I mean she did get beat down by a Mud Blood."

Draco winced. "Hermione, those things that she said…" he started but she put her finger to his lips.

"I don't take anything she says seriously, besides if you were using me I would just hex you." She smiled.

He didn't seem to be pleased by what she said. He sighed. "I'll show you one day that I was fool all these years."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Let's go to dinner. Why don't you sit with me today?"

Draco took her hand and shook his head leading her out of the now empty room.

"You are just too stubborn for your own good."

She laughed. "That makes two of us." she shot back.

"Touché." He conceded. They walked to the great hall in comfortable silence.

Dinner was unusual. All the Gryffindors glared at Draco and he glared back. Finally Hermione glared at all of them and they ate their dinner.

Hermione said goodnight to her friends and headed up to her room with Draco.

"Well that was interesting." She chuckled.

"Interesting! They all wanted to kill me. Is that interesting to you?" He said playfully.

"Oh don't even be like that. You loved it. It made you feel like you accomplished something." She bumped him with her hip.

He pouted. "That may be so but that doesn't mean you have to say it."

Hermione laughed. He frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She caught her breath. "Your face, I never though I would live to see you pout."

He grinned devilishly and she saw she was in trouble. Draco pulled her into an alcove and pressed her up against the wall.

"Are you saying you don't like my face?" he said in a low voice near her ear tickling it. He pressed his lips to just below that and worked his way to the crook of her neck.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled. "Do you not like my face?" he repeated kissing along her collar bone.

"Yes, no, no, I like your face." she whispered trying to keep her legs from folding beneath her.

"So are you saying that I'm extremely handsome?" he asked kissing her up her neck and to her jaw line.

"Yes."

"Why thank you." He said planting a kiss on the side of her mouth and stepping back.

Hermione blinked a few times and glared at him. "Not fair."

"Did I ever say I played fair?" he asked innocently taking her hand.

She followed him. "No, but that was plain cheating." She whined.

He just laughed and led her to their dorm.

_I'll get him back _she vowed. _I'll get him back so bad he won't remember his name._


	5. Chapter 5:payback

Soon Draco and Hermione were in front of the Knight portrait.

"Oh M'lady you are back already I would have thought that you would have found a better knight for you then this ruffian." The knight sneered atop his horse sneering down at Draco. Draco was about to retort when Hermione interrupted.

"Good sir, this ruffian, as you say has saved me twice. Does that not qualify him as a hero." She asked innocently.

"A hero would wed a lady before slipping into the bed with her." he humphed.

Hermione blushed.

"The dear lady and I have been married for quite sometime now. So if you please. Chinthe." Draco said.

"If you say that you and the dear lady have been married then where is the fair maidens ring?" the knight inquired.

"It is on its way back from the repair shop. Now please open, Chinthe." Draco replied smoothly.

"Ah, right then. Congratulations." He swung open and Hermione hopped in. she ran to the couch and plopped down.

"Why did you say that we were married?" Hermione demanded hitting him on the shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"Like you really think I was going to be able to get into the room any other way." He yawned. "Besides, is it really that bad being married to me." he raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

She scoffed. "I'm sure all Malfoy women have to make you breakfast in bed and rub your feet, right?"

He chuckled and walked behind her towards his bedroom. She leaned he head back to watch him. He put his hands on both sides of her head on the couch and leaned over her.

"Only every other day." he joked kissing her softly. "Goodnight beautiful." Then he walked to his room shutting the door quietly.

Hermione sighed and started on her homework. After about an hour of work she changed into her nightgown and slid into beds.

She was having a horrible nightmare. Hermione was running through the forest, a horrible beast was flying above her. It was getting closer and closer…

Hermione sat up straight in bed. A clap of thunder from outside startled her and she squeaked. A flash of lightning lit up the room and she cowered under her blankets.

She heard the rain pelting the window relentlessly. She peeked over her covers and was scared again by a flash of lightning followed quickly by thunder.

Hermione's heart was beating relentlessly. _Don't be silly, it's just lightning. It can't hurt you _she scolded herself.

Somewhere deep down she knew that. But right now she was alone with no one to tell her that.

_Wait I'm not alone._

Hermione slipped out of her blankets. She opened her door quietly and stepped out. The shadows of the dorm were more daunting at night, and Hermione found herself staying close to the walls.

She climbed the stairs to Draco's room and knocked on his door. "Draco?" she whispered. He didn't answer.

Ever so slowly she opened the door. The room was all in green and silver like she thought but it was pretty much the same lay out as hers.

Hermione tip toed to the edge of his bed. Draco was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and one on his stomach. She reached out and brushed his bang off his forehead. She couldn't wake him up. Hermione walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

She tried to stay as far away from his as possible, until the thunder roared and she hid herself under the covers. She was trembling and she squeaked in fear.

"Hermione?" Draco slurred.

Hermione came out of the covers and tried to smile.

"Hey." She said she must have looked pretty scared because Draco leaned on his elbow caressing her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. "It's really stupid. I'm sorry I woke you up." She started to get out of bed but he grabbed her wrist and made her stay.

"It can't be that stupid if you're so scared. You weren't that scared when that snake came at you." He paused. "Is it the storm?" he whispered.

She nodded and felt tears come to her eyes. "Can I sleep in here with you? I just don't want to be alone." She confided looking at her hands.

Draco didn't say anything he pulled her down so her head was on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"Hermione if were going to be together I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me. I may act like I don't have feelings some time but I don't want you to have to go through things alone if you don't have to. I was really worried about you. You look terrified and then when I realized that it was something I could help you with I was happy."

"You're not as bad as you used to be. I like this side of you Draco, I would like for you to open up to me when your ready." She snuggled closer to him.

"I want to Hermione, but it may take some time." He confided.

She hugged her to him. "Take all the time you need. Goodnight Draco."

There was a pause. "Good night Hermione."

They slept in each others arms all night.

Hermione awoke warm. She looked around dazed; she smiled when she realized she was still in Draco's arms.

Draco was still sleeping. She raised her head and pressed her lips to his jaw. The only part she could reach. He stirred and held her tighter.

"Draco." She cooed. "Draco, we need to get up." Truthfully they didn't, it was Saturday.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. She laughed. She decided that she would get her revenge now.

She wiggled out of his grip and then straddled him. Draco didn't wake up through the whole process.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned over Draco. She kissed his Adams apple.

"Draco." She whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open.

"Hermione?"

She ignored him; she was having too much fun. She kissed down his neck to the base and then up the other side. Draco made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes.

"What's your name?" she whispered trailing her teeth along his collar bone.

"Uhhh…"

"Thank you. That's all I wanted." She said then pecked him on the lips and sat next to him on the bed.

It took him a moment to realize that she was not on top of him. He blinked and then leaned up on his elbow.

"And you say that I'm a cheater." He scowled but there was a glint in his eye.

She giggled. "That's just payback."

He smirked. "I do really like your Pj's Hermione. Do you wear those to all your seducings?"

Hermione blushed. "Only for special ones."

Draco grinned and pulled Hermione towards him. "I'm honored." He said in a throaty voice.

She smirked. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for Hogsmeade?"

"Where?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "Get ready, I think its going to be cold today so dress warm." She waved to him and ran to her room.

When the door was closed she exhaled and slid down the door. What was he doing to her? She ran her hand through her hair and then walked in to her bathroom.

After she was clean she dried off with a spell. She straightened her hair. Then she went to put on a black v-neck sweater with a pink frilly undershirt. She pulled on some jeans and some black ug boots to finish off her out fit. She wore her cloak over that and walked into the living room.

"Well, doesn't someone look beautiful." Draco grinned from his seat on the couch. Getting up and taking her in his arms kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged smiling. He laughed and took her hand leading her out the portrait.

They were soon in the court yard surrounded by the other students that were going to Hogsemeade. They were getting many curious glances from the hand holding but Draco seemed not to mind and so Hermione decided it didn't bother her either.

Walking into Hogsmeade Hermione felt herself smile, today was going to be a good day she could feel it. she leaned into Draco and he put his arm around her.

"Where would you like to go first?" she asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a second and then grinned. "The Quidditch shop should be fun."

Hermione held back a grimace and smiled. "Oh yeah...great."

_Oh no, not the Quidditch shop. We've only been going out for a whole two days and he's already going to ignore me! _she thought frantically. She knew guys always got a little lost when they talked sports.

But she kept her comments to herself and let Draco lead her to what was going to be a very boring afternoon.

They walked into the shop and Draco went straight to the brooms. '"Hermione you have to know this one, its a _Nebula 360_. This is one of the best brooms for doing somersaults."

He held it out for her to look at it. Shocked that he would even talk to her while he was in here she took the broom and examined it.

"Ummm...nice?" she said meekly.

Draco looked astonished then smirked. "Do you even like Qudditch Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "Its not that I dont like it, its just I dont know alot about it. Harry and Ron tried to teach me once but I got confused and they gave up."

Draco looked pensieve. "I'll teach you. I bet you'd like it, its got a lot of attributes in it that I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy."

The rest of the day Draco taught Hermione about Quidditch, though she didnt understand entirely why there was three rings she got most of it and decided she really liked it. Draco was going to be on the Quidditch team again this year so she made it her personal goal to see every game.

After that they went for butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and then to the candy shop for some sweets. When it got too dark they headed back up to castle talking and laughing.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up at him.

"I know its early, I mean really really early for this but would you like to come to my house for Chritsmas?" Draco asked quickly and Hermione thought she saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"But your father..." Draco's dad wasnt exactly the biggest muggleborn lover alive.

Draco looked at the ground. "He's in jail, he wont even know about it. Not that I'm ashamed or anything..." he added quickly. "And my mom would just be glad I'm not dating Pansy. But if you have other plans thats fine, i mean-,"

Hermione cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "You know for a Slytherin Prince you are very insecure."

He smiled and the sucked on her finger making Hermione laugh. "So is that a yes or a no?"

She didnt say anything until they reached the castle doors. "Yes, I would love to spend Christmas with your mother, you can stay here and wait for my return." she turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

"Hermione!" he whined catching up to her and putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh fine you can come too." she sighed. "But you have to sleep with the houselves."

"What? And ruin my reputation? Never!" he gave her a deviloush grin.

"What reputation? You flung that out the window the minute you started dating me."

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I think you improved it by a pretty fair amount actually."

They argued all the way back to the room and the kissed goodnight going to bed.

When Hermione got into bed and stared up at her canopy she realized that she was in definite trouble, she was falling for Draco alot harder than she was ready for.


	6. Chapter 6: WHO?

Hermione thought that life couldn't get any better. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was probably the most loving person in the entire world.

But on the other hand he was the same rude, obnoxious boy to his friends or people he didn't like.

Normally she wouldn't condone this kind of behavior but right now his prime target was Pansy Parkinson and let's just say Hermione was getting distracted quite easily by shiny things when Draco was being rude to Pansy.

Hermione also enjoyed how Harry, Ron and Draco had gone through a weeks worth of dinners without killing each other. She usually had them sit separate from each other so no accidents could happen.

She was starting to love school even more and the news was getting better and better. Apparently, Hogwarts was getting a transfer student from Italy and Hermione was excited to learn more about his/her culture.

Draco thought her thirst for knowledge was cute and had actually told her on many occasions of how he thought smart woman were very attractive.

"Suck up." She muttered one day at breakfast.

"Am not, it's the truth." Draco replied indignantly.

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah Draco, I've seen the girl you go out with. I don't think any of them will be up for the Nobel Prize anytime soon."

Draco scowled. "Oh really and what does that make you?"

"Just the smartest person you've ever dated before." Hermione answered without blinking an eye.

Draco opened his mouth to object but there were only so many come backs for the truth. Hermione went back to her toast just as the doors to the great hall were opened and a boy walked in that no one had ever seen at that school before.

And if you had seen this boy you wouldn't have forgotten, believe me.

His hair was in tousled black curls, he had the features of a Greek god and his olive complexion was without one mar or obtrusion. The Greek god was smiling as he walked down the aisles and all the girls zoned in on the adorable dimples in each of his cheeks.

Hermione dropped her toast to stare open mouthed at the boy. Draco noticed and scowled. Every other female in the vicinity had gone stock still to marvel at the perfection that was supposedly the new exchange student.

And lo and behold he stopped right next to Hermione and took a sit at the table.

"Buongiorno Principessa! I am Nicola Barcelona. I have moved here from Italy and it would be an honor if you would show me the courtesy of showing me around this beautiful castle." Nicola's accent was thick but even though the words got stuck on his tongue it sounded like melting honey to Hermione.

Her face flushed and she smiled. "Sure Nicola."

Draco blanched. "No for you Princepessa it is Nick." Nick took her hand and kissed it. Hermione turned a bright red.

"What does Principessa mean?"

"Princess." With that Nick escorted Hermione out of the great hall right under Draco's nose.

Draco was dumbstruck. "What in the bloody hell just happened?" he tried to go through the whole scene in his head again but it couldn't make sense. It didn't make sense.

Hermione wasn't like any of those stupid girls that would go after a good looking guy for no reason. I mean Draco thought he was exceptionally good looking and he had a difficult time just getting her to go out with him.

But he had been a supreme jerk to her for the past five years. But that was over now and he thought Hermione and him were doing great.

Now all it took was a pretty face and some smooth lines and she was taking the guy on a tour of the castle.

"I think you were upstaged Mate." Ron snickered across the table. He had to duck a second later after Draco lodged a fork at his head.

"That definitely didn't make sense." Harry agreed with Draco without really knowing it. "Hermione wouldn't just go after a bloke like that when she just met him."

"Yeah, especially since for some unknown reason she likes Malfoy." Yet another utensil was airborne towards the poor redhead.

The rest of the day didn't get any better. The new boy Nicola was surrounded by about ten girl every spare minute, including Hermione who had the same look on her face all day. It was like she was in a trance of some kind.

Draco was not happy with this little turn out. Nether was Ron or Harry. They had both tried to get through the mob of girl but they had no chance.

Ron had even seen Ginny in the mob for a couple minutes which didn't make him or Harry happy.

Every boyfriend was getting steadily unhappier. When they would confront their girlfriends after there little moment with Nick they would deny anything they said and would eventually lead to a fight.

The Professors were but exactly pleased with the new student. In every class that Nick was in he would be the center of every students attention. The boys because he was stealing all the girls and the girls…well, the girls for obvious reasons.

Draco had tried to even get a glimpse of Hermione through the bouncing curls and fingernails of the mob but he had not seen her. He was sure that she was in there though because apparently Nick had taken a special interest in the little Bookworm.

The Slytherin Prince was out for blood. Who did that guy think he was? No one took Draco's girl, ever. Or they never leaved to tell the tale.

At dinner Draco had gotten his first good look at Hermione all day. She was smiling and laughing at something Nick was saying.

Draco's scowl grew deeper as he bent his spoon in half pretending it was Nicks head. Ron and Harry sat across from him conversing.

"He can't be all that great." Ron complained through a mouth of mashed potatoes

"I don't know…why do you think all those girls are all over him? He must be doing something right." Harry grimaced stabbing a piece of chicken.

Just then Nick said something to his mob of girls that made them look like they were going to cry. Hermione tightened her hold on his sleeve but he just kissed her hand and she smiled.

With that he walked out of the Great Hall. Draco stood immediately and followed him. Oh he made a big mistake extricating himself from all those girls. Now he was a prime target for Draco's wrath.

Harry and Ron followed him to make sure that Draco didn't kill the Italian boy and maybe to get a piece of the action themselves.

They followed closely behind Nick as he came to the boys bathroom and walked in. outside they stopped to get the full surprise affect and they heard something.

"Whew, good thing I have this. I don't think that potion would have lasted another second." A deep gravelly voice said.

Before whatever thing was in there could take whatever he was talking about the boys jumped in, unsheathing their wands.

"PERIFICUS TOTALLIS!" they all shouted at the same time.

When the boys had come down from their adrenaline rush they looked at the frozen person, or should I say creature, on the ground.

A forest imp was stock still with a bottle of what smelled and looked like polyjuice potion in its grubby little hand.

The boys were silent and then Draco started to laugh. Ron and Harry were rolling on the ground in near hysterics.

Draco was much more dignified and was simply leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

When all three boys had calmed down enough to think logically they unfroze the little bugger and Harry and Ron kept their wands on him as Draco questioned him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get some girl what does it look like?" The little imp grunted.

"But humans aren't exactly on the same plane with you, and why did you take Hermione away from me?" Draco stuck his wand at the imp's throat.

The imp cowered. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't know that she was your girl. I just liked her, she has the pettiest hair and she smells like strawberries; there my favorite."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"How did you get all the girls to like you like that?" Harry asked.

The imp smirked. "A simple glamour charm for attracting women, it'll wear off in a couple of minutes. I was coming in here to redo my potion again and start another charm.

"Do you know where I can get some of those?" poor abused Ron asked before being smacked in the back of the head by both boys.

"Well, seeing that no harm came to the ladies all is well and I will just be going on my way." He tried to sneak past but all three wands found their way back to his chest. He, wisely, chose to stay still.

"I think Dumbledore would like to see you c'mon." Harry and Ron led him to Dumbledore's office, much to the chagrin of the imp.

Draco sheathed his wand and walked back to the Great hall where many girls were looking confused and asking their boyfriends what happened.

Draco found Hermione in the middle of the chaos. She was sitting; confused at the table trying to understand what had just happened. She tried to recall what had happened after breakfast but it was all a blank.

When she looked up and saw Draco she went over to him.

"Draco what happened after breakfast, I know I was talking to you and then," she started but Draco cut her off with a swift kiss.

"Nothing happened. Did I ever tell you that I love your shampoo, I like strawberries?" he put an arm around her waist and started to lead her out of the great hall.

Hermione was very confused. "No, but thanks ummm are you sure nothing happened? I mean, I can't remember anything."

Draco smiled at her. "You were just confused that's all."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look but sighed. "Whatever," and then her eyes lit up. "I can wait to meet the new exchange student. Was he nice?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think that were going to get a transfer student, besides al those guys form Italy are players.

"You aren't jealous of a boy you haven't even met yet are you?" She smirked.

Draco smirked back but tightened his hold on her waist. "Me, jealous? Never."

With that Draco led Hermione to their dorm. Hermione never did find out what happened during her lost day at school but the next day at school she realized that none of the other girls did either. And none of the boys were ever going to tell them.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REMEBER ITS JUST FLUFF AND i'M NOT REALLY GOING TO GO TOO IN DEPTH WITH TEH CHARACTERS! SO NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7:falling for you

It was a couple of weeks after the "Forgotten Incident" as all the girls called it, and there was the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin tomorrow. Hermione was not happy at the moment.

One the one hand she had her best friends since first year on one team _and _her house. On the other hand Draco was on Slytherin and he _is _her boyfriend.

The poor confused bookworm was laying on the edge of her bed with her head upside down staring at the pictures on her desk.

There were a couple of her still photographs of her parents and there was a moving picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione right after he had won his first quidditch match.

But the last and most recent picture was her favorite. It was a picture of Draco holding Hermione with her back to him and his arms around her waist. The Draco in the picture would kiss Hermione every few moments making the tiny Hermione blush.

The bigger version of the picture smiled at the memory. Ginny had taken the picture without her knowledge but she didn't really mind.

Sighing heavily she ran her hands over her face in frustration.

"I love them all." She whispered out loud then slapped a hand over her mouth. "What?" the question was said out loud in the still air of the room.

I don't love him! She yelled at herself. I just feel, really, really strongly about him! She sat up quickly making her dizzy. Grabbing a pillow she screamed loudly into it muffling the sound to as not to alarm anyone.

"Oh dear Merlin…I love him." Hermione said out loud to the room surprising herself even more.

"Hermione." A soft knock on the door.

Hermione's heart sped up to unsafe speeds and she smoothed down her hair for no apparent reason. How much had he heard?

"Y-yes?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Its me, I needed to talk to you about the match tomorrow. Can you please come out?" Draco asked.

Hermione stared at the mahogany door; not really wanting to move for fear of what she would say when she started talking to Draco. What if she just started having word vomit and he found out about this? It was a really big thing and she really didn't want to tell him. It was really none of his business about how she felt about him. Right?

_Oh what a load of bullshit_ _that is _she thought to herself. "Come in." she squeaked and put down the pillow she had a death grip on.

A smiling Draco walked into her room. He was in a black t-shirt and green pajama pants looking completely handsome as always. Even his pale bare feet were beautiful, in a really ugly-boy-feet way.

Hermione made herself stop looking at his feet with a shake of her head and patted the seat on her bed next to her. "What is it you want to talk about again?" a strained smile made her cheeks hurt a little.

Draco sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "I just want to talk about the match tomorrow. I know you've been thinking about what side to sit on." He grinned at her shocked look. "Oh, you didn't really think that I can't read your anxieties by now did you?"

"Well, I didn't think it was that obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know you like the back of my hand Granger." Draco chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Anyway, you've been to my games all season, and I think it's only fair that you get to sit with all your friends for this one. It is your house after all. Besides, you have been telling me that the Slytherins have been giving you a hard time. I've dealt with a few of my classmates for you if would like to know."

"I told you not to do that, you have to deal with those people all day, and I can handle myself thank you." Hermione snapped and felt her anger flare up. Who was he to think that she needed to be protected?

Draco looked at her curiously. "Yeah, I know you can I just didn't think you wanted to deal with those guys, besides I'm a Slytherin too so I know how to deal with them."

Hermione scowled. "Yes, you are a Slytherin aren't you? I'm just a coward Gryffindor, we can't take care of ourselves can we?" she didn't know why she was this angry, Draco was just trying to be nice but she couldn't think past her irritation at the moment.

"Well, it's just that you're my girl and I should-"Draco knew this wasn't going to end well and tried to save himself by stopping mid sentence but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"Oh so I'm just your property?" Hermione exploded. "A cute little thing that couldn't possibly understand the big, bad Slytherins and could never, therefore stand up to them? I am just a wittle bitty girly girl and I need protection by a guy like you is that right Draco?" She was red in the face and stood to face Draco on the bed, her hands on her hips.

Draco stood with a grimace. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I just want you to have fun at the bloody match later on, my gods Hermione what the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione made a sound that sounded like a cat getting beaten to death which made Draco jump up. "What the hell is wrong with me? You think you can just talk to me like that?" She threw her arms up in frustration, at the situation, at Draco but especially with herself. Hermione pointed at her door. "Get out Malfoy! Get out before I hex you into oblivion!"

Without hesitation Draco stood. "Fine Granger." He sneered. "I'm gone."

"Good, now if only you can keep a promise and stay gone!" Hermione threw in one last parting shot before pacing the room in anger before sleep finally got the best of her.

The next morning Hermione was feeling horrible. Why had she said all those horrible things to Draco? He had done absolutely nothing to her and she had attacked him like a lion on a wounded zebra. What was wrong with her?

After getting cleaned and dressed Hermione went into the living room of her dorm, hoping to find Draco but he wasn't and there was no way that she was going to knock on his door. She was way too embarrassed about her behavior the night before.

So without any real reason to be hanging around her room she went down to breakfast to meet up with Harry and Ron in their Quidditch uniforms. Ron, as usual was stuffing his face and Harry was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said cheerfully but then noticed the tired look on Hermione's face and her single status. "Are you alright? Where's Malfoy?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine. Draco's…just is practicing for the match."

"Are you sitting on our side for the match today Mione?" Ron asked with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yes." she said and started to pick at her breakfast.

Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin table and saw Draco was not present there either and felt her spirits drop even more. He must have been mad, or maybe he really was just getting an early start for practice. Even as she thought it she couldn't believe it.

The Hogwarts Stadium was packed as per usual for Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games. The house rivals made for a great tension match, even though Hermione was maxed out on tension as she took a seat in the Gryffindor side near Neville, Luna and her other friends.

As Hermione was getting settled she felt Luna tap her shoulder. Looking over she was met with two great big lavender eyes. "Are you alright Hermione? You seem to have a lot of snargles around you at the moment and snargles just love unhappiness."

"I'm okay Luna." Hermione ignored the comment about the snargles. She already knew about Luna's weird comments. "It's just…Draco and I had a fight last night, our first fight, but it was really all my fault and I have no idea why I blew up like that, he was just trying to be nice and I was being a complete witch!" she blurted.

Luna smiled at the pun but then moved so close to Hermione that their noses were touching and looked deeply into Hermione's dark mahogany eyes. Just as Hermione felt the urge to pull away Luna pulled away first and smiled.

"Sometimes when someone loves someone else so much it becomes too much. To feel such a strong feeling that you may not have felt before for another person, may have adverse effects on the person who does the loving." Luna sighed and smiled while patting Hermione's hand. "Now don't be so sad, snargles are very unlucky to have."

Hermione looked at Luna in wonderment. Luna had made actual sense…kinda, but still! Was that why Hermione had been so weird with Draco? Was it because she felt so much towards him that she didn't know what to do?

With so much to think about Hermione jumped in surprise when the match started.

"_Welcome to the last Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match of the season! This is sure to be an exciting match for the players and the audience!_" Hermione tuned out the announcer for the game. With all the time that she had spent with Draco she had learned a lot about the game and she knew what was going on.

Madame Hooch threw up the first ball while letting go of the snitch. The players broke into chaos. Ron stayed at the end of the field guarding the three rings while Ginny held onto the Quaffle while going to the Slytherins rings and throwing it in right past the other keepers ugly snout face. The Gryffindors cheered while the Slyherins booed. Hermione searched the flying students to find Draco. He was right below her in fact, but not for long as he caught sight of the snitch and zoomed across the field with Harry right on his tail.

"GO DRACO!" Hermione caught herself saying in the roaring crowd, thankfully only Luna heard and gave her a knowing spacey look.

Her attention was back on the Gryffindors as Ginny Scored another goal and the beaters knocked a Slytherin away who was trying to pull her off her broom. After a near miss the Slytherins got the ball while a bludger went right over Hermione's head, scaring the wits out of her. Making his way to the Gryffindors top ring Ron braced himself and smacked the ball away with the back of hid broom.

Twenty minutes into the game Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied. The tense atmosphere was beginning to be too much for some people who were hurling insults at the other teams and sometimes objects.

Hermione was once again watching Draco, he had found the snitch three of four times but couldn't quite catch up to it. Neither could Harry and it was obviously frustrating both of them. She was starting to get worried about her friends safety, the beaters were starting to get a little ruthless, more than usual, with their clubs. Ginny and Ron had both taken hits but seemed fine and Harry had almost got knocked off his broom.

Suddenly Harry shot up into the sky with Harry right behind him catching sight of the snitch. Hermione was relieved as Harry reached out for it, knowing that the game would soon end and she could talk to Draco and sort out whatever she had been feeling, and maybe even tell him what she felt.

But she caught sight of one of the Slytherin beaters looking up towards them while a bludger came into his arm length and Hermione gasped. With a great swing he belted the destructive mass towards two of her loved ones.

Harry and Draco weren't paying attention as they reached for the snitch and with sudden clarity Hermione realized right where the Bludger was headed and screamed in horror. "DRACO!"

The bludger hit him right on his temple and made him topple off his broom at least 100 feet in the air. Hermione felt her heart clench painfully and her stomach turn in on itself as she watched the man she loved fall to his death. She couldn't hear anything except her rushing blood but she was acutely aware that she was screaming.

Harry, forgetting about the Snitch started into a nose dive after his falling enemy and reached for him like he was the snitch. He grabbed Draco's arm, most likely dislocating his shoulder in the process, about 10 feet above the ground Harry was pulled from his broom by Draco's weight and fell with him.

Utter chaos filled the stadium and the field as the quidditch players landed and help was trying to be given to the two boys.

Hermione started fighting her way through the throng of people; elbowing and clawing her way down to the field, trying not to throw up from anxiety. All her mind kept telling her was that Draco was dead, no one could take a blow to the head and fall like that and survive. It just made her sicker as she felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sprinted across the emerald Quidditch field to Draco.

Both Harry and Draco were on magical stretchers being taken to the hospital wing and Hermione saw Ginny coming towards her but all she could see was Draco's pale face against the black stretcher and the horrible realization fell upon her and she started to run, run away from the stadium and the pain and Draco…he was dead.

Before she could get very far though a strong hand wrapped around her arm and she turned to see Ron looking pale and scared behind her.

"Let go of me Ron!" Hermione screeched and tried to pull away. "I have to go! I have to leave! He's gone! He's gone!" as she was yelling at him she started to sob and collapsed from exhaustion into his chest. "He's gone! He's gone!" she repeated over and over again.

"Hermione! Hermion!" Ron shouted and shook her trying to get her to snap out of her grief stricken trance. "Shut up for a moment! Draco and Harry are fine!"

Hermione gave all her attention to Ron. "Wh-what?" she sniffed.

Ron smiled. "They're alive Mione. They're a bit banged up but they're going to be okay, Harry caught Draco just in time and his head injury isn't that bad. Draco is alive."

The horrible feeling suddenly disappeared and Hermione hugged Ron fiercely. She couldn't even speak she was so relieved she felt exhausted like she had just faced a Hungarian Horntail. Draco was alive, hurt but not too badly, he was strong and he wouldn't die. She loved him and he was okay. After the initial relief she set off with Ron to the hospital wing with Ginny being picked up on the way.

When she got there Madam Pomfrey gave her a bit of trouble but she obviously saw how worried the girl was and allowed her to come in and see Draco for a moment, a moment was all Hermione needed to make sure that Draco was alive and well.

She looked down at his pale face and held the hand of his undamaged arm. She brought her lips down to kiss his fingers and feel his warm skin against her cheek. To make sure that he really was alive she pressed her ear gently to his chest and listened to his heart. The steady and loud beat assured her and she sat in the chair beside his bed.

Hermione didn't know what she would've done if Draco would have died. Probably die right along with him. She loved him so much and this incident just proved it. Tears fell down her cheeks at the realization but this time they were tears of happiness and determination. She would show Draco how much she loved and she would keep him for as long as she could. Safe and warm with her as long as they were happy.

Hermione took Draco's hand rubbed the top of it gently with her thumb. "I love you Draco Malfoy." she whispered with a smile.


End file.
